Beautiful Outlier
by ChromeImpala
Summary: When a mysterious stranger comes to Camp Half Blood she just dosent seem to fit in anywhere. With the war with Gaea and her forces rapidly approaching, will her love with the camps greatest traitor bring them all down?


**Hola Readers! Ill keep this brief, as I would never want to waste your lovely time;) Is this story Luke hasnt betrayed the camp and they are preparing for war with Gaea. Have a fun!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I dont actually own Percy Jackson! What do you own? (Answer in comments the coolest thing you own)**

A breeze whipped Percy's face as he twisted to the side with a somersault into a crouching position. The metallic glint of a sword caught the corner of his eye as it just barely grazed his ear. He quickly assumed his fighting stance, wiping his jet black hair out of his face. His armor was coated in dust and grass stains from sparring all afternoon. His long sleeved-shirt was riddled with frayed strings and holes.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that, Clarisse," he grinned, his caspian-blue eyes shimmering with anticipation. His opponents hair was cardinal red and pulled back into a tight bun and she sported a massive chest plate bearing a lion with the hear of a boar. Needless to say she was terrifying

"Are you kidding me, shrimp? You're going down! And I mean all the way downstairs, so say hi to Hades for me!" She raised her bronze rapier high above her head menacingly and charged. Percy saw the perfect moment to strike just below her inner arm and swung with deadly precision. With lightning speed, Clarisse brought down the hilt of her sword upon Percy's sword hand wrist mid-strike, causing him to drop his weapon.

"Argh!" Percy screeched in agony as he grasped his shattered wrist. Before he could recover, Clarisse slammed her boot into his shoulder, resulting in pop. His face hit the ground with enough force to break his nose, which began to unceasingly bleed.

"You were saying, Jackson?" She chanted, more for the crowds sake than her Ares cabin surged around her with cries of battle and victory, eventually hoisting her upon their shoulders.

"Hey loser!" Claisse jibed from atop her tower of adoration. "Poseidon cabin cleans the mess hall tonight, so you'd better bring extra rags. If you need some, I'm sure your girlfriends closet has plenty!" With howls of laughter and a frenzy of insults, the Ares cabin disappeared to their victory feast.

"Hey man, sorry bout that" Grover muttered while peeling his friend off the had grown to be almost six feet tall (including horns) and had recently grown stubble. He wore an orange camp Half Blood shirt and cut off cargo pants that revealed his goat legs.

"Gods, I hate her," Percy mumbled and spat blood from his lip. "How do I look?" he mumbled through a swollen lip.

"If I squint really hard then cover my left eye, and then my right one, you look like freakin Channing Tatum, man!" He grinned while grabbing a stray can of Pepsi off the ground and munching down.

"Thanks dude," Percy picked up Riptide and let it shrink down into pen-size. "Lets get to the medical tent, I think my wrist is fractured."

"She really got you this time. Why'd you take her on?" Grover burped, finishing his snack.

"Well I may or may not have" accidentally" tripped her after she very purposefully left a mess for me to clean up in the armory.." Percy replied with a sly had reached the medical tent and Percy waited while one of the Apollo girls got the ambrosia. The air smelled of sweet nectar and vanilla.

"She said you had to clean up after dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, it was a really good idea at the time..." Percy mumbled, while stretching his arms. Since he had gotten back to camp Halfblood he'd been really on edge and as acting more and more erratic.

"Sucks man," Grover smirked sympathetically while checking out the girl attending to the centaur three cots down.

"I also might have mentioned that you would help me..." Percy muttered under his breath as he took off his shirt to let the medic assess him.

"GUNSHOW!" Grover shouted throughout the tent, earning curious stares and transforming Percy's tanned face to a crimson blush. The worst part was the nurses reaction.

"Hes not wrong!" Her amber eyes lingered on Percy's toned abs for a short awkward moment until Percy grunted loud enough to snap her attention away from his chest.

"ahem," he shyly averted his eyes and pretended to watch the centaur get a particularly large splinter pulled from his hoof very painfully.

"oh yeah!" she quickly came back to reality. "You can put your shirt back on. I mean... If you want... not saying that-"

"Yeah sure," he interrupted quickly, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"So yeah, just take this and take it easy for the rest of the day. Your wrist should be fine in a few hours." She handed him the bottle and scurried away to help a wounded archer into his chair.

"Hang in there bro," Grover nodded to the arrow protruding from the guys arm. They cut through the woods to get to the dining hall for dinner. The sun formed a perfect half circle along Half Blood Hill and streaked the sky with deep magentas and light vermilion shades.

"Any news from Annabeth?" Grover casually addressed the touchy subject. Annabeth had been gone on a quest with a group of Athena Half bloods on a search for he knowledge of how to defeat Gaea and her forces. The prophecy called for only sons and daughters of the wisdom goddess and it had killed Percy to let her go like that. So far it had been two months and there had been no word of her.

"Not even an Iris message," Percy shook his head. He stopped to pull a grey shirt from his satchel and replaced his tattered one.

"I'm sure shes fine! Maybe she found a Grecian sea liner and is chilling Athena-style on the way to Miami!" He grinned and threw a rock across the trail.

"Oh I'm sure," Percy laughed. "and maybe a hellhound brings her fruity drinks while a minotaur gives her a back rub!" They reached the dining hall and after sacrificing some food for their immortal parents, sat down with their usual crew. Tyson was wolfing down his second helping of meatloaf and Connor was stealing a campers dessert.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Luke Castellan set his tray down right between me and Grover and got rarely hung out with anyone but cute girls and the camps best fighters so naturally they disliked him. The fact that he was the hottest guy in camp didn't help.

"Might as well," the satyr sighed. "Want a foot rub with that?" He raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Funny." Luke replied flatly, obviously not pleased with a satyr mouthing off to a senior camp member. He then turned to Percy. "So you know while Annabeths gone I'm in charge of orienting new camp members, right? Yeah, well theres really not much room left over in hermes, AKA were all sick of the newbs asking us questions, and hey, your cabin is full of room! So you're in charge of that now. Bye!" He starting getting up to leave but Percy grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Hold up!" he shouted. "Why me? The Athena cabin has like, six extra bunks now. And what about the Ares cabin?"

"Sorry bro, theres only like two people in yours anyway. Plus newbies only come in every like, few weeks." And with that he retreated to his usual table.

"Jerk," Percy said quietly to himself.

"Maybe if he threw out all of his Call of Duty equipment there wouldn't be a space issue," Grover muttered under his breath. They all finished their meal with the normal discussion of mild events and activities to come. At six thirty Chiron blew they horn to signal the end of the meal and not even before Percy could stand up did Clarisse dump a bucket of soapy water on top of him.

"Better start with this," she snickered as her cabin mates chuckled. "Have fun, Jackson!" rang out through the hall as it was cleared.

"Here you go Percy," Grover laughed while throwing him a towel. "See you later!" He turned to leave but Percy sent a trail of water under his hoof, causing him to slip.

"What part of you helping me didn't you get? Come on, lets get started. Ive got morning and afternoon watch tomorrow."

"Whatever, man," he groaned, grabbing a towel.

**I know that was short, but its one in the morning and i need sleep, so Ill try to update tomorrow, although reviews help! If you get bored look up my other story, "Altitude 500". Its a Maximum Ride spinoff I started. If I get 15 reviews by tomorrow Ill update both! Until then, have a fantasic day!**


End file.
